The Story of a Gryffindor
by Audraya Gryffindor
Summary: Audraya Gryffindor was hated by her father but loved by her people. Her whole live is full with torture and pain. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Nothing is mine.

Chapter 1

Godric Gryffindor stood over his baby girls crib. At that moment he hate her more than he hated anybody else in the world. How dare it be a girl. He needed an heir a boy. This girl could ruin him. He needed to get rid of this baby before his father found out. His father would protect this girl and make it impossible to dispose of her. This girl could be the end of his relationship with his father and make it impossible for Godric to get his sticky hands on his father's large fortune. Godric looked over at his sleeping wife. If she knew what was going through godrics head she would kill him. The moment she laid eyes on her daughter she loved her more than anything. If anything happened to her little Audraya his wife would blame him. Then again he didn't care. So he picked up the pillow next to the crib and when he was about to do it. He heard a knock on the door. "Where is my new granddaughter" a jolly voice said. The door was thrown open and Lance Gryffindor, Godric's father walked in. "Where is my little girl" Lance said. Godric just pointed to the little baby girl. Lance just walked over and picked her strait up. When he picked her up her little eyes popped open and she smiled and giggled. Lance lifted her up way over his head and then brought back down to give her a big kiss on her forehead. This woke Godric's wife. "Hello Lance" She said. "Hello Miss. Ravenclaw" Lance said with a wink. "I was wondering if I could take my wonderful granddaughter for awhile. Just to get to know her." Lance said with a smile. "Of course you can." said Godric. Lance gave Godric a strange look just for a second then he turned and picked up his granddaughter and walked quickly from the room. All Godric could think was _Oh god he knows._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Chapter 2

_Two years later. _

Lance Gryffindor and his son Albus Gryffindor were sitting in an upstairs room of Lance's palace planning Audraya's second Birthday party. It was a day before the big party and they were almost finished with the plans when they heard whimpering outside the door.

Lance ran to the door and when he opened it he was surprised to see his little granddaughter on the ground covered in blood. Lance rush to her and picked her up. She shivered is his arms. To his surprise she was not crying she was just staring blankly into space. Albus pulled up a chair and Lance sat the girl down on it. Lance started to look at the wound. It was about five inches long. It was on the girls lower part of her stomach. It looked like someone had tried to so it closed and did a very bad job of it.

Lance looked up at his brave little granddaughter "Sweet Heart who did this to

you? he asked. She looked at him. "Mr.Werts" she said. Albus looked at his niece "You are one brave little girl! Don't you worry about Mr.Werts I will take care of him." He said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Lance took out his wand and cast a healing charm on Audraya's stomach. The marks disappeared right away. "Audraya do you want to help your Uncle Albus and I finishing planning your birthday tomorrow?" Lance said trying to cheer her up. Audraya looked up at him with a small smile as she nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In one of the dungeons of Lance's palace Godric was sitting at a desk and writing when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" He said coldly. Mr.Werts walked through the door. " It is done sir. Your little daughter will never have a child of her own." Godric looked up smiling. "Good good. You have done well. I have put money for you in your account and if I were you I would Leave town quickly. My father and my brothers will be out looking for you." "Thank you so much sir." Mr.Werts said and then he quickly left Godric's room in the dungeons. Godric smiled now finally his problems with the little brat were over for the time being.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Audraya had just started just started opening presents at her Birthday Party

when her farther stood to make an announcement. "I would like to annouce that my wife, her sister Helga, my best friend Salzar, and I are starting a school called Hogwarts and in honor of my beautiful daughter I have decided that every student I teach in my section of the school should be as brave and honorable as she is." Everyone clapped at this. Godric smiled on the outside knowing that there was not a person in that room that thought that he was a bad father.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Authors note: please be nice this is one of my first stories and I am trying

Chapter Three

_Fourteen years later._

Godric had been an actor for fourteen years. He pretended to love his daughter and his wife. Then on the night of his daughters 16th Birthday it happened. Lance Gryffindor offer Audraya a place by his side as his rightful heir. This pushed Godric over the edge.

That night he took Audraya from her room and brought her to that same dungeon that he had met with Mr. Wert in. He laid her down on a stone cold table where he took out a knife and began to slice at her body. When she woke up and saw what was happening she kick him up off of her and into the lamp above him. The blow knocked him out.

Then she ran before she left the dungeon though she pulled a match from her pocket lit it and threw it on the ground next to her father."Bye bye daddy." She whispered. She ran from the room from the palace. Once the people started pouring out because of the fire Audraya was able to start up with her plan. "Everyone listen I am afraid my father is not a good wizard he is an evil one that will take over if we let him. So I propose we leave and go to the future. If anyone wishes to go with me all you have to do is wish and close your eyes and I will do the rest."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1379 years later (in the future)

"Sweetie it is 12 o' clock in the afternoon you need to get up." Allison sat up quickly. "Yeah Mom I know I know." Her mother looked at her."you got a fancy letter in the mail." Her Mother handed it to her. Allison opened it and read.

_Dear Miss. Allison Walker_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwart school of witch craft and wizardry..._

Allison read the letter over 30 times before she believed it. She was going to tell her mother but she was on the phone with a doctor. When she got off the phone she looked at her daughter almost like she was angry with her. "That was the doctor he said when he was running tests took make sure you were healthy enough to go on your trip to Europe that he had a DNA test run and he found the strangest thing according to him you are not our daughter." Allison was shocked her mother was saying this. To days later this was confirm and Allison's parents were so angry they threw her out. Her only chance then would be Hogwarts.

Before she knew it she was on a plane to Britain so that she could go to Hogwarts. She got to the train station but at first she could not find platform 9 and 3/4. She figured it out though. When she got on the train she thought all the seats were full then all of the sudden something red and sticky hit her face. "Sorry 'bout that" said a voice. "Yeah we didn't mean to." She turned to see to boys who both look like they were 11 like her. They walked up to her and said. "Hi we are Sirius Black and James Potter want to come sit with us?" She nodded. With that nod she started the trouble of the century.


End file.
